torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirisuto Nagano
(this is my character so please ask me if you wish to use her in a fanfic or something hehe) name: kirisuto nagano race: human nicknames: 'the divine gourmet singer' (to the press mostly) 'the hyper jellybean'(mansam) 'stubborn fox' (Komatsu and her older brother Jotaro) gender: female birthday: August 7th 478 GA age: 26 pre timeskip 29 after height: 4'11" weight: 125lbs blood type: O+ occupation: gourmet chef at the harmony spa and resort. and a celestial knight in the Horse house. combo partner: Heavenly king Zebra collab partner: Her cousin komatsu and the angels of music (her gourmet music band) pet/partner: The celestial horse Starlight and Critty the Quillioness related: Komatsu (her older cy 3 years) graduated at: IGO Culinary Academy studying gourmet cooking and gourmet baking her voice when she sings one of her musical dinners: www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qe6un0dUWf8 crush/boyfriend: Zebra Bio/personalty: When she was little she entered an IGO jr cooking contest singing a song while making her favorite meal. rainbow tarts to win gourmet cells to save her life.This began her crush on zebra then and her dream to make a meal worthy of a heavenly king. Now Working at a 6 star restaurant at the harmony spa and resort owned by IGO as the head chef and 'the divine gourmet singer' is a blessing and a god forsaken CURSE to kiri. She is a gentle being to most of her friends and if she sees a weakness in them or in someone flirting with her for the wrong reasons or being a complete prick to her 'which she calls the song of their life' she will either help them or exploit it to no end to where their exposed. She also can be quite the stubborn hard donkey when she needs help herself and when she does ask she feels like shes burdening people. like her cousin she can get timid but only around her crush Zebra. she can be quite energetic and drives manson(aka mansome) insane with how much she can talk sometimes if she had too much rainbow cola. When around her friends like toriko she loves experimenting creative ideas to help gourmet cells evolve while helping the body find its harmony by singing to her food. When around Zebra...shes a emotional mess. She wants to impress him but knows he hates cocky people. And she can be honestly a lil cocky if someone makes her mad. Shes 101 on IGO's list and was near close to beating Ega. Appetite demon:A kitsune In classical Japanese, kitsu-ne means come and sleep, and ki-tsune means always comes.Her Music demon reflects her personality since they are tricksters, with motives that vary, but act as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and even wives. The music demon knows her playful nature and kindness and wants to be allied with the Sound demon. But getting close without a blushing idiot of a hostess(Aka kiri) is a tad difficult. When she uses intimidation her aura is a Light pink but don't underestimate that color. her gourmet cell power: Like zebra she is able to control a type of sound wave, unlike zebra her way of using this power is very different.Kiri can use her power from music, singing songs, sound waves, and sonic pressure. Its common elements are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture. She was voted to be the empress of voice because the way she sings to her food affects taste buds since the louder she gets the food will be less flavorful. she only is like this to the guests she really hates. ~her attacks!~ # Kitsune scream is similar to Zebras sound bazooka but she can only do it in a short bursts and if she does it for a long time in an argument her vocal cords get sore. this is why nobody makes her mad. # Musical lighting- When singing 'thunder and lighting' she can release massive amounts of energy in every directions at once for almost unlimited scales as long as shes singing. This ability allows the user to dispatch many foes at once and destroy large area # Kitsune wedding bells- this is a song she would only use if kiri is ready to express her feelings about Zebra but she has used it to tell other guys trying to be suitors to go away.The moment it happens it kinda messes with the mind and head. making her look like a bride as the kitsune judges the soul. Its its worthy of love she just licks it and gives it back. its not..the kitsune honestly eats it destroying the mind of that guy to where it sends them to the mental hospital. # melody shotgun- she is able to made shotgun like bursts but it takes some of her energy to make with enough force it can make a concussion